User talk:Scarecroe
Muppetville Hey, what's the deal with Muppetville? Originally, that page said "Concept for a theme park. Artwork by Kurt Hanks." What do it mean? Was that a Jim Hill thing? -- Danny (talk) 21:17, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Oz in Superman Say, you wouldn't happen to know if that scene made it to the DVD or is otherwise available, do you? Frank's cameo page could use some more love. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the DVD is barebones. It's set to be re-issued later this year in a super-duper, pull-out-all-the-stops, mega boxed set with all kinds of extended cuts and whatnot. I'm hoping it's on there. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 20:56, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Shoemakers That's a super cute picture that you added to Main Page picture nominations, but why didn't you vote? -- Danny (talk) 01:14, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :I don't know. I don't vote? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:17, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, that leads me to my next question. Why don't you vote? -- Danny (talk) 01:19, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::Because I'm a loser? I'm making this up as I go along. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:20, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::This is confusing now, and it was my first time nominating an image outside of the joke Mr. Scrooge, but is the Pa Gorg pic the wrong size? Or was that an accidental removal? This is becoming a confusing night. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:39, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, I have another question. Why did you unalphabetize the pictures? -- Danny (talk) 01:26, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I thought I was just putting Andrew's nomination back. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:27, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Dork. -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'm mostly oblivious to that page. I haven't really bothered to vote simply because they're all great. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:33, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Oh, while I'm here, why did you change the thing to hot pink? Do you really want people to use hot pink for their signatures? -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :I didn't change the code to hotpink. It's still blue. I simply highlighted the words that need to be changed because both Melissa and Ryan failed to spot the second Username and thus their talk links didn't work. We can use a different highlight color if you don't like that. Like yellow. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:33, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh! Duh. I'm the stupidest friend, I win. I only looked at your change by clicking "last", so I saw that you'd changed something to hot pink. I thought it was the actual code that we were telling people to use. I get it now. ::Meanwhile, you should definitely vote, because not all of the pictures are great. If you don't vote, then we could end up with a crappy picture with four random Frackles in it, and we'd be stuck with it all week. Not that that would ever actually happen, it's just an example of how bad things could be if you didn't vote. -- Danny (talk) 01:38, 16 May 2006 (UTC) J. Arthur Link! That makes me very happy. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:02, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it's totally groovy! I'm thinking the Crawfords probably belong on that page, too. What do you think? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 00:04, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::I'm still thinking about how that page could go. On the one hand, I'm not sure I want to list Praire Dawn for directing pageants or Kermit the Frog as production head on the Muppet Show, I sort of wanted to keep it to instances where the fictional involvement was reflected in the credits or some other way. On the other hand, it occurs to me that it's only proper to acknowledge Fozzie as the script writer for the Harry Belafonte episode. And Bernard Crawford is cool, he needs his own page in fact (Art Carney definitely gives the best human performance in the movie outside of Pete). So yeah. I'd probably remove Winesop, though, since he is a producer but didn't actually produce Manhattan Melodies. Actually, we could probably uses pages for fictional stage plays, TV shows, and such as well. Man, I love the Wiki. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:09, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::Also, Telly as a fish is just freaky. Next to a normal sized Baby Bear, he looks like he's been decapitated and fins stuck on his skull. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I agree about just sticking to specific cases rather than including Kermit as producer of The Muppet Show. Although, even though Winesop didn't actually produce anything for the Muppets, he was approached and established as a producer. I think that's enough for the page, maybe with a note to specify. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:07, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Statue of Liberty I found another one... -- Danny (talk) 22:15, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Sweet! -- Scott Hanson (talk) 22:47, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Signatures Hot pink? -- Danny (talk) 16:19, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Because we were all out of flat pink. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 22:47, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Billy and Sue I changed the Billy and Sue picture, because Billy's blank eyes don't look right in that pic. I was showing some of the stuff we've added, and he followed the link from Sneegle to B&S. When he saw that picture, he said, "Ugh, he looks really weird!" I had to explain that normally his eyes are black, and that they must be blanked out for some reason on that page. So I don't think that pic gives the right impression. -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :They are deliberately blanked out! Note the "He loves Little Orphan Annie" line. It reminds me of a series of Walt Kelly strips on the topic ("Come on, we gotta practice blankin' out our eyes!"), which may well have been the inspiration (Jim was a known Kelly fan). Maybe a gallery to include both images if it's a concern? Andrew Leal (talk) 17:13, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's misleading to put a picture of Shrinkel and Stretchel on Sue and Billy's page. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 17:46, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::Shrinkel and Stretchel are characters played by Billy and Sue. I know that his eyes are deliberately blanked out -- but as the only picture on that page, he looks weird. I think the S&S pic is more representative of what the character actually looked like. -- Danny (talk) 19:04, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives